carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Habits
"Old Habits" is the sixteenth episode of ''Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on July 23rd, 2015. Logline Laura treats us to a montage of her gross vampire ex-girlfriend. Turns out the love goggles do hide the hair in the shower drain… Synopsis Following her breakup with Carmilla, the new roomate arrangements have begun to take their toll on Laura. While Laura records her vlog, looking sleep deprived, she recounts what has been going on ever since. Specifically, the habits that made Carmilla a terrible roommate that she experienced at the beginning of the school year have once more made themselves known. Besides bring Mattie to the apartment more frequently, Carmilla has been leaving her hair in many places all over the apartment, in addition to not cleaning up her dishes or empty blood bags. Various other products marked U By Kotex litter the area, making it hard for Laura to operate freely. A now exasperated Laura recounts her unpleasant experiences with stumbling upon these miscellaneous items, and then points out one of the most annoying habits, specifically, Carmilla walking around in various degrees of undress. Laura refuses to be swayed by Carmilla's attempts to aggravate her into leaving, and utilizes caution tape to divide the room. Carmilla, drunk from her outing, comes back and displays confusion over the divison, and mocks Laura's action, citing it won't help her forget about what they once were. Danny, accompanied by Vordenberg, come into the room and are momentarily taken aback by the presence of the caution tape. Danny puts them back on track and reveals that Mattie is presenting an important vote to be decided upon the following day, but she was unable to attain a copy of the aspect that will be decided on, which is known to them as Section 23. Knowing J.P. possesses a photographic memory as a result of his hijacking of Will's body, they ask him to recover the information of Section 23 from his memory. J.P. states that Section 23 regards the board's ability to sell living assets, and when he goes into specifics, it horrifies them, as Section 23 gives Mattie the power to sell fifteen percent of the student's bodies. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Cultural References * Laura gives Carmilla the nickname "Holly Go-Nightly", a play on "Holly Golightly", the character from ''Breakfast at Tiffany's. ''Holly is surmised as a 'small town girl' moving up to New York, and becoming a socialite known for her shocking and outspoken views. By naming-dropping this character arc, the viewer is shown Laura's judgement of Carmilla's own development in her (renewal of) relationship to Mattie and her assertion of her "monstrous" traits. Or at the very least, there's a visual comparison between Carmilla (Natasha Negovanlis) and the portrayal of Holly by Audrey Hepburn in the 1961 film adaptation. * "Big sis" - Laura refers to Mattie infrequently with this moniker - likely a nod towards Mattie being the all-powerful Orwellian overlord of Silas at the time. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes